fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lagdou Ruins
Located on the Jehanna coast, the Lagdou Ruins allow you to gain new characters once the game has been completed. However, the monsters are much stronger than in the Tower of Valni, making it a huge challenge. There are not as many weak monsters like in the Tower of Valni, but now there are promoted monsters like Gorgons, Cyclops, Wights, Arch Mogalls, Maelduins, and even Draco Zombies. Considered a "hard mode" version of the Tower of Valni, the Lagdou Ruins house more powerful monsters with various layouts. Before attempting the Lagdou Ruins, players should ensure that their convoy is well stocked with all sorts of weapons that their army will use. Weapons will deplete far more often in the Ruins due to the massive amount of enemies, most of which are well-armed and can take some punishment. This will also minimize the use of the Convoy Shop, which sells inferior weapons to what the monsters will be using. Monsters in here may drop Promotional Items, gems, Stat Boosters, and various moderate level equipment. Brave weaponry may also be obtained here from monsters much more frequently than those in monster skirmishes. Unlockable Characters You can unlock these characters after you finish the main story and start Creature Campaign : Glen - Lvl 12 Wyvern Lord: Clear the 5th floor *Items: Silver Lance, Silver Sword, Blue Gem Hayden - Lvl 10 Ranger: Defeat 200 or more enemies in the same Ruins run *Items: Silver Sword, Silver Bow, White Gem Valter - Lvl 13 Wyvern Knight: Clear the 7th floor *Items: Silver Lance, Spear, Fili Shield Fado - Lvl 11 General: Clear the 10th floor *Items: Silver Sword, Silver Lance, Silver Axe, Master Seal Lyon - Lvl 14 Necromancer: Clear the 10th floor three times *Items: Naglfar, Physic, Hammerne Floors With the exception of the 4th floor's boss, all bosses are passive. Floor 1 *'Units': Cyclops, Gargoyle, Mogall, Wight, Elder Bael, Gwyllgi, Maelduin, Entombed, Revenant, Bael *'Boss': Wight (equipped with Steel Blade and Javelin) *'Chests': None *'Reinforcements': After five turns, behind the boss, two monsters, which include Elder Baels, Maelduins, Gwyllgi or Wights will appear. Wights seem to be the most common monsters that appear. *'Notes': Either a Revenant or an Entombed will be at the bottom central area. The bottom left area contains any three of the "unpromoted" units (not including the Revenant if it appears). Floor 2 *'Units': Bonewalker, Wight, Cyclops, Maelduin, Elder Bael, Gwyllgi *'Boss': Cyclops *'Chests': None *'Note': This floor contains a large number of Cyclops and Maelduin. Utilizing magic users or axereavers will be effective against them. Another possible strategy would be using units with high defense, since there are no enemy magic users. There is also a cracked wall near some Wights west of the boss. The Bonewalker nearby will destroy the wall when the player moves units "over" a line. Floor 3 *'Units': Gorgon, Maelduin, Elder Bael, Gwyllgi, Wight *'Boss': Wight (Drops a Blue Gem, equipped with Runesword and Steel Blade) *'Chests': Three; one in top-left, holding a C-rank tome or a Red/Blue/White Gem, one in top-right, holding 3000 gold, and one in the middle-right; holding the Steel series (with Steel Blade) or a Red/Blue/White Gem. The top-right chest is guarded by a Wight with a droppable Chest Key so two will be sufficient to open all the chests unless a Rogue is brought in. *'Notes': Longbows will be effective against the Gorgons as each one has Stone. In three of these "rooms" (in the central left, upper left and right) contains one Gorgon with Demon Surge and Stone, along with three other monsters, usually Gwyllgi, but can have Maelduins or Elder Baels also. The middle "room" contains one Gorgon while the right room has two Gorgons. The first three Wights that spawn are passive and their only role is to open the doors, so it is recommended to use a long-range tome against them to kill them before they do so. If they do get released, fall down to bottom right area to funnel the incoming monsters with a unit with high DEF while you use support units to kill other monsters and the Gorgons. *'Reinforcements': At turn two, one Wight will appear on the bottom left area and another at the corridor above the bottom right area. They have a door key and will use it to open one of the doors in the map, which will release various monsters inside. Kill them or steal the door keys to prevent this. At turn three, one more Wight will spawn near the central-western part of the map and will open the other door. Afterwards, Wights will spawn near the stairs; starting turn 3 for four turns at the stairwell and turn 5 for four turns for the north passage. Floor 4 *'Units': Gorgon, Maelduin, Elder Bael, Gwyllgi, Wight, Thieves *'Boss': Gwyllgi *'Chests': One in upper right - holds the series of Killer weapons, and one at lower left; holds Class Buster weapons. *'Notes': Floor reminiscent of the Tower of Valni Level 6; the starting position and boss location is swapped. Gorgons are randomly equipped with Stone and Shadowshot. Monsters do not destroy the walls but at least 2-3 monsters are inside each "room". *'Reinforcements': Thief at middle-right staircase on Turn 3, thief on lower-right staircase on Turns 8 and 9. After pilfering the chest, they will run to a staircase near the chests to leave the map. Floor 5 *'Units': Maelduin, Cyclops, Elder Bael, possibly Gorgon, Entombed, Gwyllgi, Thieves *'Boss': Maelduin (drops a White Gem) *'Chests': Three; bottom right; holds selection of staves, (Mend, Rescue, Silence, Fortify, Physic, Restore), middle; holds the Silver series of weapons, top left; holds C rank and A rank tomes. *'Notes': Ornate wall decorations/broken-like walls shoot out poisonous gas up to 3 squares; deals 1-3 damage and also inflicts the Poison status on the affected units. They can stack up depending on the location and being hit again restarts the Poison status. The Cyclops are passive and do not move from their spot, even if they can reach the target and will only attack if one of your units is next to it. The enemy units will not die from terrain death; they are all placed away from the poison gas. Starting from this level, Cyclops units may have 80+ HP on deeper floors. *'Reinforcements': Thief will appear from the bottom stairwell at end of turn 1. This thief will outpace anyone who goes for the chest (due to monster interference); however, he can be killed before he can touch the chest. A second thief spawns at the middle staircase at the end of turn 3, and a final one at the end of turn 7. These last two thieves can pilfer the chest immediately on the next enemy turn. It should be noted that they drop the pilfered items upon being defeated. The third Thief always drops his Lockpicks. The Cyclops do not move from their spot. Floor 6 *'Units': Elder Bael, Wight, Gorgon, Cyclops, Arch Mogall, Maelduin. *'Boss': Elder Bael *'Chests': None *'Notes': Forces begin split between three corridors, in groups of three, three and four. On the left side are two Gorgons, an Arch Mogall with Shadowshot, a Cyclops and one random unit, usually a Wight or Maelduin. The left side contains mainly bow using Wights a Gorgon, and like the other side near the starting positions, a random unit. All of the Gorgons are equipped with just Stone. The middle of the room mainly contains Elder Baels, with the end of the room containing Wights. Units on the left side need to break a wall, while those on the right side may also destroy a wall there or open the door instead. Strong units should be placed in the middle due to the threat of Elder Baels and enemy reinforcements on the later turns. *'Reinforcements': At the two stairwells at the top, two enemies will appear at turn three. Happens three times. They will be Wights, Arch Mogalls (may have Shadowshot), Elder Baels or Maelduins. Floor 7 *'Units': Gorgon, Wight, may include Gwyllgi, Arch Mogall, Deathgoyle. *'Boss': Gorgon (drops a Black Gem) *'Chests': One chest in the middle-left, holds a random gem (Blue, Red, White). *'Notes': Again forces are split, four in the top corridor, four in the middle, three on the bottom left. One of the enemies may have a Shadowshot. *'Reinforcements': Units from the top staircase begin appearing end of turn two and three, followed by units at the top left corridor, and top middle corridor at turn three and four, the chestside stairwell and turns three, four and five, then a unit at the bottom-left corridor turns four, one at the right staircase for turns four and five, one unit at the top-right staircase turn eight and nine, one from the bottom-right corridor turn 23, 24, 25, and finally one from the bottom staircase turn 29-34 (either one Arch Mogall, Gwyllgi or Elder Bael) Floor 8 *'Units': Deathgoyle, Cyclops, Arch Mogall, Maelduin, occasional Gwyllgi, occasional Entombed *'Boss': Deathgoyle (equipped with Brave Lance and Javelin) *'Chests': One north of the starting position; contains anti-Dragon series of weapons, guarded either by a Cyclops or Entombed. *'Notes': Platforms sporadically appear and disappear over the water to allow for ground access; ground units trapped on water cannot move unless adjacent to an 'island'. After turn 20 the platforms no longer vanish, leaving full access to all units. Aerial units highly recommended due to the large numbers of Deathgoyles and Arch Mogalls. Units on the top left corner do not move unless they can attack your units. The two Arch Mogalls near the staircase on the bottom right do not move at all. *'Reinforcements': End of turn 8 and 9, units appear from the stairwell on the bottom right. At the passage above, two units appear from turn 13 and 14, and the center stairwell produces one unit turn 14 and 15, all Cyclops. Turn 15, 16, 17 and 18 a unit appears on the top right at the staircase. Floor 9 *'Units': Wight, Cyclops, Arch Mogall, Maelduin, Entombed (very rare) *'Boss': Cyclops (equipped with Brave Axe and Tomahawk) *'Chests': None *'Notes': Red-dotted tiles signify fiery traps, dealing 10 damage to any unit standing upon them. The AI will not consciously avoid them, which leads to the occasional terrain-death when a distant, passive enemy is placed upon a fire trap. All Arch Mogalls have Shadowshot and will stay in their spot, protected by red tiles, refusing to attack your units unless in range (they will not move to reach a target with their Shadowshot/Crimson Eye). A Maelduin near the boss always carries a Brave Bow. The Enemy control glitch can be performed in this level and can make this level extremely easy. *'Reinforcements': At turn 27, enemies appear from the stairs in the top-left corner, and will appear again when the unit brought in moves. Floor 10 *'Units': Draco Zombie *'Boss': Draco Zombie (always drops a Gold Gem) *'Chests': One; there is a 90% of getting a White Gem and 10% chance of getting a Member Card. *'Notes': Draco Zombies are weak to any type of Bows, Bishops, Dragon Slayer weapons, and Sacred weapons. However, they make up for this with an extremely large amount of health, piercing damage and high overall stats. There are only 10 Draco Zombies, five on the top (boss included) and five on the bottom. The top five are fairly spread out. Of the bottom five, three of them are clumped together on the middle. Fortunately, the Draco Zombies will not move unless they can attack a target. The boss guards a treasure chest. There is a "safe spot" in the middle of the room (3 tiles) that none of the enemies can reach unless provoked, where it is safe to cast Eclipse, Purge and Bolting, although the latter will likely deal pretty feeble damage. Notes *While on Floor 2, there is a Bonewalker in the small clump of monsters west of the boss. If you hover the cursor onto the Bonewalker, the icon is the same as when fighting Morva as a Draco Zombie. There two Deathgoyles on floor 8 and four Cyclops on floor 9 using the same icon. The icons themselves were used by War Dragons in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *On Floor 6, both the Cyclops and a Wight on Floor 6 drop a Door Key, despite there only being one door on the floor. *On Floor 8, a Cyclops near the door carries a Door Key. Unless the two monsters guarding the gate move from their spot, the Cyclops will always attempt to unlock the door, even using the bridges that appear to unlock it from behind. See also Tower of Valni and Melkaen Coast. Category:Locations